


Athenaeum of Arcane Anomalies

by GaiusCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, LitRPG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiusCoffee/pseuds/GaiusCoffee
Summary: In the world of Ryzahl, Magic has been thoroughly studied, with [Mages] being as common as [Merchants] and [Smiths]. However, there are still artifacts, people and objects that cannot be easily explained. These anomalies are hunted, documented and stored by the [Archivists] of a secret organization known only as the Athenaeum of Arcane Anomalies.





	1. Pierce

The room they were in was several thousand meters inside a mountain. It's shaped like a warehouse, about a hundred meters long, and twenty meters across. [Light] enchanted braziers hanging from the ceiling lit the entire area. Instead of a plain stone ground, long flat wooden timbers lined the floor.

Near the center of the room, Pierce was standing with Director Selena, and a female Athenaeum Seeker. All three wore plain clothes: a polo shirt with long sleeves, long black pants and a clean white lab coat. Almost everyone in the campus wore the same: the unofficial Athenaeum uniform.

A few meters from the trio, a fresh-out-of-training graduate student is also trying to use a wand on a two-meter long, adult landshark. The wand has an [Identify] enchantment. To discover the beast's classes and skills, the wand has to touch it several times. The young student was circling the four-legged shark. There's a possibility the beast can do something its abilities cannot grant. An anomalous monster.

"You should take this seriously." Selena told him. "This one is young, but definitely assistant material."

"Seeker? What do you think?" Pierce looked at the muscular, stoic woman. Only the Seeker was armed with a holstered dagger at her side.

"Good form for a mage. He's an Abjurer, correct?"

"Yes. The youngest graduate from the Wheelheim Academy's School of Abjuration." The director replied.

The Seeker's hand went to the hilt of her blade as the young mage, Emerys to his friends, charged the beast. Out of nowhere, a weighted chain appeared at his outstretched hand, which he used like a whip. One end of the long chain wrapped around the shark's neck. The landshark used its four powerful legs to jump straight at Emerys, rows of teeth and huge jaws first.

"[Glyph of Binding.]"

The chain glowed white and abruptly froze in midair. The landshark yelped as its lower body crashed to the floor as the chain stayed floating, effectively holding the beast's head a meter in the air. Emerys then let go of the glowing chain, and poked the landshark's snout with the wand.

"Landshark level 12. An adult male specimen, director."

Unfortunately, Pierce and the two women in the room with him looked unimpressed. "Did you read the Seeker's notes that I sent you, Mr. Mitchell?" Selena replied.

"Uhh.."

Landsharks are famous for their ability to swim through the ground as if it was water. It cannot go though substances that isn't water or elemental earth. The wooden slabs lining the floor of the room or a simple metal chain should've been safe and solid. Which was why Emerys was caught blindsided when the beast phased through his chain. It immediately used [Swift Strike] to whip him in the side with its massive tail.

Suddenly wrapped in a semi-transparent force field, Emerys looked like a knight in plate armor. It was a complete set with helm, gauntlets and grieves. That got Pierce's attention. Not the fact that the young man had a [Trigger] ready. That ability was almost always one of the first skills that Archivists usually learn. However, most mages usually cast [Lesser Shield] with it, or a [Kinetic Ward] for higher level Abjurers. What Emerys used however, looks a lot more advanced than those...

"I told you he's got potential." Director Selena was watching Emerys weave and dodge around a thrashing landshark. "Now go on and help the poor boy."

"... Seeker."

"Yes, Senior Archivist?"

"His ability.. That's [Reactive Armor], yeah? How many people do you think knows that ability?"

"Aside from him, I only know two others. An archmage who has the Master Abjurer class at the Invisible College. Another is a well known General at Heavensfall City."

"I've met both of them. They're at least seventy years old- how did Emerys learn such a powerful and complex ability.. at nineteen?"

"Accept him as your assistant and find out yourself, Pierce." Selena said, before turning around and started walking towards the room's only door.

Before the shark bashed Emerys again, the beast found itself suspended in midair. With no traction to push against and no ranged skills, the beast was completely contained. Emerys' armor showed no dents or shattered parts. It held against a sustained assault of a thrashing, one hundred and fifty or so kilo shark with legs.

"Tell me, Mister Mitchell." Pierce started to walk towards the landshark. He was gesturing with his right hand, palm up and towards the floating beast. "Did you plan to get that [Reactive Armor] ability, or was it luck?"

The armor dissipated, revealing the huffing and sweaty graduate beneath. Emerys handed the wand to Pierce. "I was there when the Silverfire Roc burned half of Wheelheim, sir."

"Ah. That's when you saw Heulwen. The Armored Archmage." Pierce adjusted the landshark so that he can poke its head without being too close to its jaws. "[Phase through Earth]"

"She inspired me to become an Abjurer, sir." The Seeker produced another wand and threw it at Emerys, who caught it. He then proceeded to prod the beast with it. "[Minor Heat Resistance]. This landshark weighs more than a hundred kilos, sir. Are you using an advanced form of [Mage Hand]?"

"Correct. My [Major Kinesis] can levitate up to two hundred kgs. You would've been.. sixteen years old at the Silverfire event." He used the wand again. "[Tail Slash], [Greater Strength]"

"Fifteen, sir. Me and my mum escaped with our lives, but not our property. I applied for scholarship at the Academy the following month. Since we can no longer afford the books needed, I had to take up being a Guard as a trade." Emerys poked the beast as it tried to use it's [Swift Strike] ability again, but it found no leverage. "[Heightened Sense: Vision]"

"You obtained the Guard class, hm? Did you merge its [Dangersense] ability with a shielding spell?"

"Yes sir. I didn't have to merge the [Trigger] ability from the Archivist class, which I still have." *Poke* "[Lesser Vigilance]"

"Impressive. Two triggered abilities before age 20.." *Poke* "Ah. Regrettable. It seems the landshark is not an Arcane Anomaly. [Phase through Metal], a unique ability."

Pierce then faced the mage. "Would you like to be my assistant, young Emerys?"

"Of course, Senior Archivist Kingsgrove. I would be honored."

\- Two Weeks Pass -

The communal cafeteria of the Third Campus have three levels, all carved into the rock of the mountain. The first level are where all the buffets are, since the kitchens are there. A hundred staff, Cooks, Servers and other service personnel both serve and dine here. It's a the large room, five hundred meter sprawl of chairs and tables. Researchers, Archivists and Librarians dine here as well. Including a certain young man seated with an older lady and a rather flamboyant gay man.

"Oh yeah. This is heaven.. oooohh.."

"Stop that please, Victor."

Emerys did his best to ignore his two newfound friends as he tried to read a book. Victor's dressed in his (her?) colorful silks, complete with a wide brimmed hat, thoroughly enjoying a cheese flan. Lilac, on the other hand, wore the black pants and gray shirt under a white lab coat. Most of their superiors are wearing the same at the third floor. Emerys wore the same, albeit a bit bulkier with his [Psi Chain Shirt].

"I heard Kingsgrove finally gave you a real assignment." Lilac said to Emerys as she started slicing through what remains of her steak lunch. "An inquest?"

That got Victor's attention. "Emmmy... Is that true? Congratulations!"

"Please don't call me Emmy, Victor."

"Not until you tell us your new assignment, Emmmy."

"I agree with Victor." Lilac put down her knife and turned to the youngest in the table with a smirk. "Emmy."

Above them at the second floor, Seekers eat looking over the sprawl of the first level. And another level up, looking over the neat rows of tables and chairs of the seekers, the Athenaeum management dine. At this floor, each table assigned with a Butler or a Maid. At the edge of the level, in view of Emerys' bickering group, Selena and Pierce are discussing the same topic.

"Are you sure?" Selena looked below. Victor was wrestling Emerys' book away from the boy as Lilac watched. "It took a full squad of seekers to extract the monster from the Draguirac Rift."

"He's capable enough. Besides, I'll be there with him. Also, Lilac knows her food, this steak is amazing." Pierce, like Director Selena, was also watching the three while dining. "When's the delivery?"

"Later tonight, and I expect the inquest to begin immediately after the containment room is secure. This one is quite dangerous, a potential Griffin-class anomaly. You realize this was assigned to you because of your... expertise, right?"

"Of course." He looked down in time to see Emerys conjure his chains to stick Victor to his seat as Lilac continued to eat her steak. "Did you know the boy is a Psion?"

"The training dossier did not mention it, but yeah, I saw the blue-gray steel on his chain. Barely perceptible, but it's there." The Maid assigned to the pair's table arrived with Selena's salad and skewered pork. Selena continued talking after the server left. "My guess is the trainer assumed a [Tattoo of Storing]. Or some other trick like a bracelet with a [Storage] enchantment."

"Access to two triggered abilities, and having two pools of power to draw upon.. at such a young age."

"Lilac is more than twenty years older than your assistant, Pierce." Selena used a skewer to point at Lilac. Her hair, neatly tucked in a bun behind her head, is starting to show wisps of gray. "Yet Emerys has more potential as an Archivist than her right now."

Victor tried to teleport out of the binding chains, but any Abjurer worth his salt can [Counterspell] such a telegraphed ability. Emerys barely looked up from his book as Lilac tried to convince him to tell them about the inquest. Campus Security soon approached the trio. The seekers in-training frowned upon the use of abilities while in the cafeteria, so Emerys had to dismiss his chains and free Victor.

"Did you hear about the Traveler sighting near us?" Selena said between forkfuls of salad and pork. "We got a positive id at New Borealis. That's practically a stone's throw from the campus."

"Of the eight gods, why the fuck would the Two-faced Traveler go here?"

"I'm guessing he's sightseeing. You know, traveling."

"The current Athena would enjoy our campus. Even the god of Artifice would, if he can be bothered to travel from Oceanscar." Pierce was finishing his meal. "But the traveler?"

"We are bolstering the archives of our Dragon-class anomalies, just in case."

"Good call."

\- Later That Night -

"What do you know about Exalocrosses, Emerys?"

Pierce and Emerys were joined by a full complement of Seekers. A squad of five with one Sergeant and a Standard-bearer. The nine of them are standing at a hallway outside a reinforced door. Inside the room is an anomalous Exalocross. The beast was bound by thick chains and a continually refreshed [Circle of Protection].

"An Exalocross is a rift dweller, usually a nocturnal and solitary hunter. Most specimens are two meters in length and about a hundred kgs-"

"This one's twice that, Archivist." The lead seeker interrupted. He was part of the team that extracted this monster, and four of his previous team members are still bedridden. "Stay behind us when we approach."

"Uh.. Of course, Sergeant. As I was saying, these monsters are very dangerous. It has often killed strike teams of adventurers with no support." Emerys was visibly nervous, but he continued as if reading from a book. "Exalocrosses resemble a floating cross, surrounded by a nimbus of shadowy tentacles. The cross itself is a three dimensional portal, a rip in space, with a bright red eye-like orb in the center."

"And how do you defeat such a creature?" Pierce himself have killed several of the creatures. This is the first time that they might have to archive one. Keeping monsters alive is often trickier than killing them.

"Bright white light limits the range of its tentacles, and piercing the central orb kills it."

Several of the seekers shook their heads. "Not this one." The sergeant mutters.

"... Sir Kingsgrove?"

"The seeker is correct, Emerys. When you puncture this Exalocross' orb, two orbs replace it. This inquest is to find out if the monster evolved an ability that explains this phenomena." Pierce straightened his coat. He then produced three wands from a concealed holster, giving one to his assistant and another to the Standard-bearer. "Or if it's an anomaly. Are we ready? Auras up."

Three of the seekers created psionic Glaives, gold veined ivory poles tipped with sharp blue-gray blades. The Sergeant and the remaining two Seekers drew longswords, enchanted with [Reach] and [Sharpness]. The Sergeant used his command skills, but it only affected his squad. All nine of them felt the Standard-bearer's auras when he held his tower shield up. A [Battering Command] that made the weapons in their arms feel heavier. The [Formation Anchor] ability which gave them supernatural awareness of their peers. [Tactical Orders] that gave their Sergeant a telepathic link to everyone. Pierce also used his [Aura of Clarity], sharpening their wits, and [Aura of Celerity], increasing their reaction speed.

Pierce then said in a loud, clear voice. "Opening containment cage in 5, 4, 3..."

The double doors opened inwards, revealing a brightly lit room within. On the floor is a glowing [Circle of Protection]. The Exalocross was bound by eight large chains connected to the ground and the ceiling. The beast reacted instantly. A nimbus of short shadowy tentacles unfolded from the the four limbs. Three large tentacles emerged from the center of the cross as well. Instead of a single red orb at the center, the monster has nine, separate ones, floating across its four limbs.

The three glaive-wielders charged each of the tentacles. The three with longswords blurred forward. They striked at the limbs, instantly slicing two of the red orbs to four. Even with Celerity, Pierce and Emerys had to run hard just to catch up with the Seekers. The one with Tower Shield was being careful to stay between the monster and the two Archivists.

One of the huge black tentacles stretched, encircling one of the glaived Seekers and threw the man to the far wall. Pierce ducked, and pointed at the monster using his wand. Flames bloomed from inside the cross-shaped rip in space. It engulfed the monster with a loud crash. It somehow shrieked, and the nimbus of smaller tentacles struggled against the chains. When the fire died down, the entire cross was bright red, absolutely filled with orbs. The Seekers continued their assault, trying to keep the tentacles at bay. Seeing an opening, Emerys charged forward to poke one of the orbs with his wand.

"Exalocross Level 6, adult, no gender!" Emerys shouted as large tentacle grabbed at his leg. The monster then continued to throw him up and out. Rather than hitting the ceiling, Emerys floated downward unharmed instead. His [Psi Chain Shirt] has a [Skybound] enchantment, which can change the effects of gravity on the wearer.

Pierce teleported in the room several times as the whirling tentacles tried to bash him. He appeared where his assistant dropped before making a slicing motion up with his wand. The floor suddenly erupted with a sharp cone of rock, drilling through the gash in space. The cone was full of spikes and ridges, popping several of the monster's orbs. The Exalocross shrieked again, but continued to twirl its large tentacles around. It was now trying to keep the glaives and swords away.

"Hit it again!" Pierce heard the Sergeant's telepathic command, and pointed with his wand. Long metal spears emerged from the ceiling, piercing the monster's "body". It went through the limbs before hitting the floor and shattering to rust. With the chains and the rock stalagmite, the monster started to fight defensively. It withdrew its larger tentacles and is now trying to shield its center.

One of the Seekers went and dragged the fallen glaive user from the far wall to the door. The four remaining fighters tried to press the monster back. The Standard-bearer led with his wand and started to advance, tower shield still up. Pierce teleported nearer, causing the monster to shy back. Both the shielded seeker] and the Senior Activist managed to lunge at it with their wands out.

"[Rift Survivor]!"

"[Massive]! [Extra Limb]!"

The Exalocross tried to pound Pierce again, who teleported away. The other seeker took the opening to back away quick. Emerys, who circled the monster got near it and managed to poke it again.

"[Bloodhound]!"

This time, a black tentacle pounded on Emerys, but his [Reactive Armor] dissipated the force. It allowed the assistant to run back to the Seekers. He's now in full semi-transparent plate mail. The Seekers looked at Pierce- they all knew the monster only has six abilities. One more prod from the Senior Archivist's wand and they can shut this inquest down.

The monster shrieked again, and began thrashing against its chains. The rain of metal shards stopped, and the Exalocross managed to break down the pillar, scattering rocks to the floor. Pierce looked at the Sergeant, who nodded once. He then issued orders to the rest of the Seekers telepathically. Emerys moved behind the Standard-bearer. He knew full well that he'd only be a liability now.

The four remaining Seekers moved, weapons forward as they encircled the beast. They fended its tentacles as their Sergeant and Standard-bearer used several abilites. They're trying to maneuver an opening for Pierce. Soon, the nimbus of shadowy tentacles slowed. Pierce teleported in just in time for everyone to see all the red orbs swivel around exactly to where the Pierce appeared.

The Exalocross, with a loud shriek, exploded with more than a dozen bright red beams. Each ray was flaring from an orb, all of which then curved and converged on the Senior Archivist.


	2. Emerys

\- Hours Before The Inquest -

"An Exalocross? Your inquest subject is _another_ monster?"

Victor was using [Mage Hand] to return the books they didn't use on the shelves of the Campus Library while Emerys and Lilac are poring over several tomes and scrolls at a nearby table. The flamboyant man had the Librarian class before he became an Archivist, so he had the [Private Conversation] skill. It allowed the three to converse without disturbing other people near them.

"Yes, Victor. And no, the director withheld the Seeker's Report this time. She said that the report may be erroneous." Emerys replied. "I don't know what the hell's anomalous on this one."

Emerys knew his abilities made him a better Seeker than an Archivist. A close-range fighter rather than mage and scholar. Since he was nine, his mother trained him to become a Psion: a bruiser that can create items from their imagination. Emerys had little talent in it, but she pushed him so hard during those five years that he gained four psi items, two of which are enchanted.

Unfortunately, his training did absolutely nothing when the Silverfire Roc torched their home. That was the second time an anomaly demolished his family. It was also when Emerys realized that martial prowess was not the path he should pursue. Especially if he wanted to seek out his anomalous father.

"Emerys, focus. Stop spacing out." Lilac used her [Scrivener] skill to copy relevant passages from a scroll and into Emerys' notebook. "I found something."

Victor went towards their table, curious about what they've dug up.

"These Exalocrosses, Exalocrossi, whatever.. are literal rips in space. It makes sense that the Director chose Kingsgrove, the resident spatial expert, to do the inquest." Lilac finished writing and flipped the notebook for Victor and Emerys to see. "Exalocross's twin tentacles are photosensitive, so the containment room would be really bright. The creature itself can be killed by piercing its central eye."

"Piercing, you say?" Victor smiled. "Sir Pierce won't have any problems with that."

"I also found evidence of higher level Exas casting [Fireballs] and [Lightning Bolts], all emitting from its eye," Lilac said. "If you're gonna hit it with an abjuration, targeting the limbs and tentacles won't work."

"It can't be that easy..." Emerys looked at the pile of tomes that he and Lilac went through. "You mean I can use my chains to subdue it, counter its spells and threaten its eye, then just poke it with a wand?"

"Don't look a gift griffin in the beak, boy" Lilac said as she rolled up one of the open scrolls. "Now, can you two help me clean this up? I need to find more information about the roaming divinity..."

\- Minutes After The Inquest -

"Tell me what happened."

Director Selena had a hard look on her face as Emerys and the Sergeant entered the office. The room had very little decor, but it had one thing that no other room on the whole campus has: a glass ceiling. The moon shone through the circular opening, illuminating the room along with two magical braziers. The stone floor was bare, and the walls are lined with shelves of books, various items, and scroll cases. Selena sat behind a large heavy table, holding an obviously enchanted staff across her lap.

"The inquest was successful, Director." The Sergeant replied. "The Exalocross has been confirmed as an anomaly. It was only Level 6, with [Rift Survivor], [Massive], [Extra Limb], [Bloodhound], [Ray of Disintegration] and [Seeking Shot.]"

One ability per level, none of which explained why it lacked the natural weakness of Exalocrosses.

"I see. And Senior Archivist Kingsgrove?" Both the Sergeant and Director Selena looked pointedly at Emerys.

"I... I thought..." Emerys started stammering a response when the Sergeant cut him off.

"Assistant Archivist Emerys [Counterspelled] Kingsgrove's [Confounding Teleport], Ma'am."

"No! I-I didn't! I was behind the Seeker with a tower shield, so I was not able to aim correctly... Please, Director, believe me, I tried to negate the beams from the monster."

"[Ray of Disintegration] isn't a spell, Archivist." The Sergeant responded. "The Exalocross doesn't even have a [Mana Pool.]"

Director Selena closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, before looking at Emerys. "Let me get this straight. You aimed a [Counterspell] at the Exalocross because you thought the rays were a spell? How many of its abilities have already been identified at that point?"

"Four, Director." The Sergeant said. "I have to mention, ma'am, that we were also under the [Formation Anchor] command. He should have known exactly where SA Kingsgrove was."

The [Formation Anchor] ability was a command ability. It gave everyone under the user's command supernatural sense of position. Coupled with the [Warbanner] passive ability of the Standard-bearer, the anchor command was shared to all allies within a hundred meters. It was needed since the Archivists was not under any officer of the Athenaeum Seekers.

Selena noticed that Emerys was visibly shaking and that the Sergeant's interruptions are not helping the boy compose his thoughts. "Calm down, Mister Mitchell."

Emerys looked at her and began to organize the thoughts in his head. After a minute, the Sergeant started tapping his foot. Selena's staff winked out of existence as they waited. She was about to say something when the assistant Archivist spoke up.

"Ok. Here's what happened, Director." Emerys started. "After the fourth skill was identified, the monster started to fight defensively. The Seekers pushed it harder until Sir Kingsgrove saw an opening, which he took."

"[Confounding Teleport.]" Selena replied. Instead of the more common [Teleport] ability, which just transports the caster to a distant location, [Confounding Teleport] allows multiple teleports as long as the source and destination are within shorter range.

"Yes, ma'am. He teleported in close range, within wand's reach of the monster." Emerys continued. "But somehow, the Exalocross predicted where Sir Kingsgrove would appear."

"The monster is a living rift, Archivist. It won't be a large leap in logic for it to have a natural way to sense spatial magic. Continue."

"Sorry Director, I didn't make the connection. It wasn't on any of the material I found, and this is the first time I encountered-"

"Stop. Emerys, what happened after."

The assistant associate took a deep breath to compose himself. "The Exalocross fired multiple beams of red light. We now know that those are [Rays of Disintigration], augmented by another skill, [Seeking Shot.]"

"You are behind the Standard-bearer at this time?"

"Yes, Director. But the way the beams fired, from the spheres curving towards a single point, I knew the monster's target." Emerys used the long sleeve of his lab coat to wipe his forehead before continuing. "My [Trigger] ability kicked in."

The Sergeant looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "What's the [Trigger] and effect, Archivist?"

"When I see a hostile spell coming towards me or Sir Kingsgrove, use 3 Mana to [Counterspell] it," Emerys replied. "Unfortunately, I didn't know that the beams weren't a spell. My ability went through the [Rays of Disintegration] and hit Sir Kingsgrove. It negated his teleportation spell."

Selena closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose again. "Of course it would. You poured an entire day's worth of mana into your abjuration spell. Did you have any mana left, after the trigger?"

"I had 4 mana left ma'am."

"And then? Was that when Pierce disappeared?" Director Selena continued. "Do you have any guesses regarding what happened? How about you, Sergeant?"

"...Sir Kingsgrove was disintegrated, Ma'am. I'm really sorry-"

"No he was not, Emerys," Selena said sharply. "If he was, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Director, I believe SA Kingsgrove had an ability that works just like the kid- err, I mean Assitant Archvist's [Reactive Armor]. But instead of protection, it would be teleportation."

"Good guess, Seeker. Excellent work, you are dismissed. Tend to your team, I may need your assistance shortly." And with that, the Sergeant turned around and exited the room. "Emerys. Let this experience be a warning. The [Trigger] ability is not foolproof: it relies on your understanding of reality."

"Tell me, what do you think would happen if I used my [Trigger] and said 'When I hear a lie, use [Light] on my staff.'?" The director said as her office door closed. "Have I created a truth spell?"

Even during his time at the Academy, Emerys have always thought of using his abilities during a combat situation. Since he was a boy, he was trained to find and subdue a target while defending himself, so the shift in perspective was new to him. It didn't help that he was still reeling from the revelation that Kingsgrove was safe. "I.. I don't know, Director. I haven't tried."

"The [Trigger] would work, in the sense that it would accept the parameters and burn the Mana to be used by the [Light] spell. However, it will only trigger if and only when I believe I heard a lie." Selena said. "The ability itself is not able to discern truth, so it would rely on me."

"You are dismissed, Assistant Archivist Mitchell." Selena sighed as she motioned for Emerys to go.

"Pardon, Director. But where is Sir Kingsgrove now?" Emerys said. "And... do I have a new assignment?"

"I believe what Pierce used is called [Word of Recall]. It's not a triggered ability, it's just really fast to use." Selena stood from her chair behind the desk and walked towards one of her shelves. "Unfortunately, the downside of that ability is that the destination cannot be changed after it has been set."

"Senior Archivist Kingsgrove is probably at his estates at Heavensfall City, setting up a long range teleportation circle." The director continued. She then touched one of the orbs at her shelf, which glowed and revealed a picture of a large house. Unfortunately, Emerys was too far to see details. "He'd probably be here in a couple of days, considering he burned quite a lot of mana on the inquest."

"You are reassigned under Archivist Lilac Reseigh until Pierce gets back to the Third Campus."

\- The Next Morning -

Mages needed calories to replenish their mana pools, so the first and third levels of the three-tiered cafeteria were almost always full. Emerys walked with a tray of auroch ribs, some bread and a glass of water. He immediately spotted Victor, one of the few people who didn't wear a white coat, so he went over and sat across the table from him.

"I heard from the grapevine that your inquest was successful," Victor said, not even looking up from his breakfast. He's eating chopped up squids in brown sauce. "Also, you killed Kingsgrove?"

"I didn't. He used a skill that teleported him all the way to Heavensfall." Emerys started eating his auroch ribs. "Also, I'm assigned under Lilac now, same as you."

"Really? I guess granny lily can use another helper."

"What are you guys working on?"

"[Private Conversation.] We're doing an experiment with #3102 later today. Griffon-class, code-named 'Redvers', which is cheeky since that's his actual name."

"A sentient anomaly? What's unnatural with it?"

"Him. He's a male Druid of Fire, except the divinity withdrew his blessing while he's transformed. So he's stuck as a Warhorse made out of elemental fire."

Lilac sat at the table and tapped Victor on the shoulder. He extended his skill so that it included Lilac in the conversation.

"I got the transfer slip with the inquest report, Emerys. Welcome to the team." Lilac said. She was having a light breakfast with just greens since she's not a mage. She doesn't have a mana pool to fill up. "Did Victor tell you about what we're doing?"

"Kind of. Any preliminary research?"

"Forester 2, Berserker Level 7. He also had Druid of Flame 8 before the blessing was rescinded." Victor replied. "Easiest inquest I've done since Redvers is willing to help. Really rude, but cooperating."

"Wait a minute. The deity of Life and Freedom was killed last month. It was a big deal- I remember hearing about it while we were training at the First Campus." Emerys stops eating and looks at his gay colleague. "When was the blessing rescinded?"

"Seven days ago. A Seeker got to Redvers the same night." Victor said. "According to him, he was hunting a panther at Calgough Timberland when he felt the blessing leave him. He used [Elemental Shift] as an attempt to hold on to his Druid class, but it didn't work."

"So now he's stuck as a Fire Warhorse, with no way to shift back to human," Emerys replied. "Any other druid got their classes removed?"

"We haven't heard of any other cases," Lilac said. "Prepare for an interview with #3102 later today. Unless someone he knew personally just ascended to become a Deity, we don't know how his blessing was taken. I have to meet with another team this morning so I might be a bit late. Don't start without me."

"Yes, Archivist." Both mages replied immediately before they continued to scarf down their big breakfasts.

"Now, to more important matters." The three felt Victor's skill fall away. "I heard that Seeker General Lancelyn is on her way here, at the Third Campus! The rumor mill is buzzing with speculation..."

The warhorse was made of liquid fire. The head was bright yellow, with a mane of flames running across its back. It had an orange body, going darker as you go down. Its lower extremities looked like obsidian, cooled lava, with grey smoke emitting from the hooves. And, being a warhorse, it was about twice the height of Victor, the tallest of the three Archivists in the room.

Emerys looked around the stone containment room. It had amenities for a horse: fresh grain, water, and flameproofed bedding. He thought of how a flaming horse can eat grain for a few seconds before giving up and looking at his two colleagues. It seems that they are ready to start the experiment.

"Hey there, Redvers. I'm back with Archivist Lilac. This is Assistant Archivist Emerys, he will be joining us today." Victor said. Lilac was using her [Scrivener] skill to quickly describe the scene and write the dialog to her notebook. "Are the accommodations to your liking?"

"Fuck no." Hearing the Redver's deep bass voice was unnerving. The horse's mouth didn't move, but the communication was not telepathic. The sound just resonates from the horse's flaming head. "You learned how to reverse this yet?"

"We're working on it," Victor replied. "We're gonna do some tests that might help."

Dark red sparks ran through Redvers' mane and both Victor and Emerys took an involuntary step back. Crimson electricity is distinctive of a person accessing their [Rage Pool], and Emerys have seen a Berserker take on five City Guards alone and win.

"Enough tests." The warhorse stomped one of its hooves on the stone floor and it sounded like a thunderclap. Wisps of fire started flowing from Redvers' mane as he repositioned to face Victor head on. "Get me out of here, I'll find a way myself."

"We can't do that," Victor said calmly, stepping in front of Lilac. "Calm down, Redvers. We're trying to help you."

More red lightning gathered around the flaming warhorse. However, Emerys knew that as long as the rage hasn't made its way to Berserker's eyes, it can still be reasoned with. It appeared that Victor knew this as well, which was why he was still trying to get Redvers to calm down. When the Berserker literally starts seeing red, then they won't be able to stop raging until their [Rage Pool] is completely drained.

"I thought he was cooperating?" Emerys whispered to Lilac as a chain dropped at his hands, ready to throw at the huge horse. "I can bind him. We can run out and get a Seeker afterward."

"No need to subdue him," Lilac said, loud enough for Redvers to hear, as she finally stopped scribbling at her notes. "You don't want to do that, Thirty-one Zero-two."

"...ThAt'S NoT My NaMe..."

However, before the sparks went further up the horse's neck and into its face, another thunderclap shook the room, this time coming from Lilac. Crimson lightning, thicker and brighter than what Redvers had, blossomed from the old Archivist's hands and straight to her eyes. When Emerys and Victor realized what was happening, they both immediately dived away.

That was until Lilac spoke.

"The difference between a Berserker like you, and Zealot of Knowledge like me, is that my faith allows me to control my [Rage]." Redvers took a step back as his anger quickly became fear. He knew how much power one can pull from the [Rage Pool], especially if you are willing to pay the price of uncontrollable fury. It seems that the grey-haired, soft-spoken lady had an ability that lets her maintain control while enraged. "If I see a lick of rage coming from you, Thirty-one Zero-two, I'm going to tear one of your legs and beat you with your own hooves, understand? Emerys, Victor, begin the experiment."

"At once, Archivist..."


End file.
